Välkommen hem
by Elsiii93
Summary: En söt one-shot. Edward och Bella, jul. Översättning av orginalet Welcome Home av You And Me Up In A Tree. Jag äger varken den här storyn eller twilight.


**A/N: Okej, jag hittade häromdagen den här underbara lilla one-shot:en. Den är skriven av _You And Me Up In A Tree_, jag har bara översatt den. Den är jättegullig, tycker jag. En liten julhälsning bara :)**

För er som läser Ett Lyckligt Slut? så kan jag bara säga det att jag ska försöka få ihop ett nytt kapitel inom slut. Så länge får ni njuta av denna :)

SÅ GOD JUL PÅ ER! :D 

* * *

**Välkommen hem  
_  
original av You And Me Up In A Tree_**

Det var julafton.

Edward hade precis bett sin flickvän, Bella, om hon ville ta en promenad med honom och njuta av snön, och alla julbelysningar på husen i närheten. Hon hade lyckligt svarat ja, och var redo att gå på bara några minuter.

Edward Cullen och Isabella Swan hade varit tillsammans så länge man kunde minnas. De träffades när de var sjutton år gamla, på Forks High School. Bella, som hon helst blev kallad, och hennes äldre bror, Emmett, var de nya ungdomarna i Forks och alla tjejers och killars nya kärleksintressen. Alla singelkillar, till och med några med flickvän, ville ha Bella. Hon var den blyga, tysta tjejen med förbluffande naturlig skönhet. De flesta killarna tog den skönheten för given, men Edward var annorlunda. Edward hade förälskat sig i henne i samma ögonblick som hans smaragdgröna ögon mötte hennes chokladbruna. Han visste att hon var annorlunda, också. Han hade faktiskt aldrig haft en flickvän förut, men på något sätt bara _visste_ han att Bella var den rätte. Bella var likadan; hon hade aldrig haft en pojkvän och aldrig heller brytt sig, förrän hon mötte Edward. Hon hade också förälskat sig i honom ögonblickligen. Kärlek vid första ögonkastet. Det kanske låter klyschigt, men det var sant.

De blev snabbt vänner, och ganska snart, hade Edward samlat mod och frågade Bella om hon ville gå på en dejt med honom. Hon hade blivit hans bästa vän, precis som han var hennes. Till Edwards lycka, tackade Bella ja med ett stort leende som lyste upp hennes vackra ansikte. Det tog dem inte lång tid att bekänna deras kärlek till varandra. Enda sen dess, hade de varit tillsammans. De var paret som alla i High School visste skulle hålla ihop resten av deras liv, hur mycket de än inte tyckte om det; hur mycket de än önskade att _de själva_ kunde ha antingen Edward eller Bella för sig själva.

De var nu tjugotvå, och Edward var förberedd för nästa steg i deras relation. Faktiskt, så hade Edward varit redo i flera år att gifta sig med Bella. Han visste att det inte skulle ta mycket längre tid innan han stod på ett knä framför henne och fria, men han ville inte att det skulle gå för fort, även om han var säker på att Bella älskade honom som han älskade henne.

Bella hade märkt att Edward hade varit nervös de senaste veckorna, men hon var inte säker på varför. Hon trodde att han kanske skulle göra slut med henne, men hon slutade snabbt att tänka så; hon visste att han älskade henne med hela sitt hjärta, liksom hon älskade honom med hela sitt.

När Edward och Bella gick längs en gullig liten gata, stannade hon plötsligt till. Där, framför henne, låg ett extremt vackert hus. Det var dekorerat med julbelysning och andra dekorationer runt om i trädgården, en liten lysande ren och sånt. Det var vitt med mörkblått runt om fönstren. Bella förälskade sig i det omedelbart.

Det var ett vackert hus. Det var helt nytt, vitt och ganska stort. Ett stort sovrum med anknytande badrum, tre andra sovrum, två badrum, ett underbart kök utrustat med splitternya rostfria maskiner, ett fullt inrett vardagsrum... allt som Bella skulle kunna önska sig. Det var bokstavligt talat hennes drömhem. Det var precis som hon hade föreställt sig att hon skulle bo en dag, med hennes man, ett barn eller två som sprang omkring. Kanske till och med en söt hundvalp som hette Jake eller Daisy.

Plötsligt, harklade sig Edward och började tala. "Bella?"

"Ja?" svarade hon med ett vackert leende.

"Uh, umm... äh, det var inget."

"Vad är det, Edward?"

"Jag-eh" stammade han.

Det var konstigt, Edward hade aldrig stammat, snubblat, eller fumlat i Bellas närhet tidigare, ja i alla fall inte som hon kunde minnas. Han hade, så klart, alltid försökt verka lugn, stillsam, samlad och självsäker framför henne, när han i verkligheten, var helt andlös vid synen av henne, och han var alltid nervös kring henne, även om han visste att han alltid kunde vara sig själv.

Han suckade djupt, och muttrade för sig själv. "Komigen Edward, du kan klara det." Han tog ett djupt andetag och såg Bella djupt i ögonen, på det sättet som fick henne att tappa andan när smaragderna som var hans ögon glödde. "Vill du flytta in med mig?"

Bella stod förstenad, chockad, mållös. Hon hade så klart alltid föreställt sig att hon skulle bo med Edward. Gifta sig med Edward. Få barn med Edward. Men hon ville inte ta ut för mycket i förväg. De var, trots allt, bara tjugotvå. De hade massor av tid kvar i deras liv, och hon var inte ett hundra procent säker på att Edward ville spendera hela hans liv med henne. Om han ville ha barn med henne... gifta sig med henne. Men nu, visste hon. Hon visste att han ville vara med henne precis som hon ville vara med honom.

Edward, som nervöst stod framför Bella, började oroa sig över hennes tystnad. Han förbannade tyst sig själv, _Bra jobbat, Edward, lyckat. Hon vill uppenbarligen inte flytta in med dig. Du skulle ha väntat några år, eller tills hon vill gå vidare... så klart att hon inte skulle vilja bo tillsammans med dig... idiot._ Så när Bellas ansikte plötsligt sken upp i ett stort, vackert leende, blev han chockad.

"Det skulle jag jättegärna" sa hon.

"Skulle du jättegärna vadå?" frågade han, alltför hänförd av hennes skönhet – särskilt med hennes leende – för att komma ihåg vad de pratade om.

"Jag skulle jättegärna flytta in med dig, Edward."

Nu mindes han. Hans hjärna fattade snabbt, och hans ansikte, också, sprack upp i ett stort, snett leende. Leendet som bara Bella kunde få honom att le. Hennes favoritleende. _Hennes leende._

Han fångade upp henne i en kram och snurrade lyckligt runt med henne i sina armar. När han satte ner henne, log han åt henne och hon log tillbaka. Sen, sänkte han sitt huvud mot hennes, hon höjde sitt och mötte honom halvvägs. Deras läppar möttes mjukt i en kärleksfull kyss. När han drog sig tillbaka några ögonblick senare, log han förtfarande lika stort.

"Var ska vi bo?" frågade Bella andlöst.

Edwards kinder blev lite mer rosa. Bella tyckte det var gulligt, när Edward rodnade. Han tyckte det var pinsamt, och Bella tyckte samma sak när hon rodnade. Men Edward tyckte att _hennes_ var underbar.

"Ehm, faktiskt," mumlade han generat, "så har jag redan köpt ett hus."

Bella tappade hakan i chock. _Han gjorde vadå?_ Frågade hon sig själv inombords.

"Var?" frågade hon förvirrat.

Han log och vände sig mot huset hon precis hade tittat på med fascination. Han pekade mot det.

"Välkommen hem." sa han.

* * *

**A/N: Den är kort, men väldig söt, tycker jag. Lämna gärna ett ord eller två. Tycker ni jag ska fortsätta översätta fanfics? Och isf: Har ni något tips på en riktigt bra? Puss på er.**


End file.
